07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Clergy Ranks
Clergy Ranks are a system of hierarchical relationships employed within the Barsburg Church to clearly define a chain of command. The uniform a member of the clergy wears reveals the rank the person holds therefore the uniform varies according to the clergy rank. All uniforms include the insignia of the Barsburg Church in some form but the higher the rank the larger the badge. District 7 'Acolytes' See also the relevant category: Acolytes '' Acolytes are candidates in the Bishop's Apprentice Exam who have not yet cleared the exam, which would allow them to become apprentice bishops. 'Appearance' The acolytes' uniform appears as a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and the exam badge is worn at the front of the collar. Acolytes wear dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. 'Duties' *Cleaning the Church hallways and the statues. *Carrying items (e.g. Caustic Lime) to each floor with a Bishop. *Attending Mass. *Accompanying and helping the orphaned children of the Church (e.g. feeding them). *Teaching the children. *Repairing the (winter) garden. *Trimming tree branches with a BishopKapitel 17 page 18 'Nuns' The nuns make up the bulk of the workforce of the Church, and this appears to be the main occupation of the women that arrive there. Some nuns also run Correction Centers. The District 7 Hospital could be run by nuns fulfilling the role of nurses, though this is not confirmed. The nuns answer to the bishops, and aside from manual labour, are expected to monitor the acolytes. 'Appearance' The Sisters of the Church wear the traditional nun's habit. Hair must be long, which means those with short hair or boyish haircuts are not accepted, and tied back in a traditional bun.Drama CD 1, the love letter that God recieves. 'Duties' *Cleaning the Church hallways. *Washing the clothes of the inhabitants of the Church. Undergarments are exempt from this - as it is regulation so people are expected to wash their own undergarments.Kapitel 4 page 22, a nun washing clothes says: It's regulation to wash your own underwear. *Hanging the clothes on the Clothesline. *Mending and sewing torn clothes.Kapitel 4 page 21 *Serving food to their guests (like Teito and Mikage).Kapitel 3 page 7 *Reminding the Bishops that the preparation for Mass is ready. *Assisting the Bishop performing the tattoo. 'Trivia' *Noel mermaids may be accepted as nuns, as shown by Razette. 'Apprentice Bishops' ''See also the relevant category: Apprentice bishops '' It is regulation that all who pass the exam must accompany a senior Bishop as an apprentice.Said by Frau in Kapitel 24. These apprentices will spend around four more days in the Barsburg Church continuing to carry out their acolyte duties. After this, they will leave the 7th District to train as Bishops; an act that involves travelling the Barsburg Empire, under the guidance of their superior, to improve their skills in exterminating Kor. Similar to begleiters in the Barsburg military, apprentice bishops often form close relationships with the superior (bishop) they have been assigned to, and always accompany the bishop they have been assigned to unless dismissed. Apprentice bishops may also be expected to take note of their bishops' interests and hobbies, and act accordingly. Labrador likes tea, and Ouida has been shown making tea for him. Lance wanted to go mountain climbing, and Kyle willingly went with him. Traditionally, an apprentice bishop has a cross tattooed on their back to show they have been allowed to "pursue the path of becoming a Bishop".Said by Hakuren Oak in Kapitel 36. It takes two days for the tattoo to be completed.In Kapitel 36, Castor says to Hakuren: 'You bore well with it these past two days.' The tattoo is customizable. Frau's and Hakuren's tattoos are of different sizes, and while Frau's tattoo is a plain one, Hakuren's tattoo is decorated with lotus flowers. 'Appearance' Apprentice bishops appear to wear a shawl over a long, plain white top with full-length sleeves and long, plain white trousers. 'Duties' *Carrying the bags of their accompanying Bishop *Assisting and helping their Bishops 'Trivia' *The military's equivalent of being an apprentice Bishop is being a begleiter. 'Bishops' The role of the bishops of the Church is the extermination of Kor.In Kapitel 9 page 14, Frau says the role of the clergy is the "extermination of Kor". Apprentice bishops are promoted to the rank of bishop when they have finished their apprenticeships. Under the authority of the Archbishop and Assistant Archbishop(s) is a small group of bishops, each elected to represent their native District. Each bishop is tasked with overseeing several acolytes from their respective Districts. 'Appearance' The bishops' uniform appears as a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides the arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. They also wear plain, white mitres with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over the face. 'Duties' *Listening to the people's prayers. *Trimming tree branches with an Acolyte.Kapitel 17 page 18 *Trimming the plants in the garden.Kapitel 2 page 35 'Trivia' *Most of the bishops seen in the series are relatively young, being in their thirties at most. *According to Castor, those Bishops that can't do 'light' footwork are unsuitable. 'Assistant Archbishop(s) A bishop may apply for the position of assistant archbishop when the previous holder(s) of the position has/have died or retired. A chapter in the manga suggests that applicants are interviewed by some other high-ranking members of the clergy to determine if they are suitable for the position. Recommending a bishop for candidacy is acceptable. The assistant archbishop(s) assist the Archbishop, and like the Archbishop, preside(s) over the bishops of the church. Lance had planned to become the next assistant archbishop after Bastien's death, but died before he could achieve this goal. It is unknown who the current assistant archbishop is. '''Appearance The Assistant Archbishops' uniform appears as a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides the arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. However, unlike the normal Bishop's uniform, as seen with Bastien's clothing, there is a thick, blue leather around his shoulders and there is no sign of him wearing a miter and veil, which serves as the Bishop's 'hat'. 'Duties' *Providing lessons or courses in dealing with Kors to Acolytes. *Accompanying the Acolytes in the Practive Hall and help them when it is necessary. *Attending to Archbishops needs and are presumably expected to take care of their health. *It is possible that Assistant Archbishops are able to patrol around the Church.In Kapitel 16 page 14, an unknown individual says that 'it is time to change shifts'. 'Trivia' *It seems possible that there may be more than one assistant archbishop at a time, as shown by the Former Assistant Archbishops. 'Archbishop' The Archbishop presides over the Bishops of the Church and is assisted by the Assistant Archbishop(s). It is unknown who the current Archbishop is (Jio was probably promoted to the position of Pope after the previous Pope's death). 'Appearance' The clothing of the Archbishop looks almost identical to the standard bishop uniform, save for thick, blue, leather shoulder pads worn just below the shoulders emblazoned with the Church cross. Archbishops do not wear the mitre and veil (the 'hat' that the Bishops wear). 'Pope' The Archbishop will be promoted to the position of Pope when the previous holder of the position has died or retired. District 7 is a theocracy, governed by the Pope who is the highest authority in the Barsburg Church, and he oversees the entire District. Jio probably ascended to the position of Pope after his predecessor's death. Kapitel 99 revealed that in the future, Teito has become the most recent Pope. Ayanami once mentioned that the Pope and the Barsburg Emperor are of equal power, but have always shunned each other. 'Appearance' The clothing of the Pope also looks similar to the standard bishop uniform, save for a large, dome-shaped hat. References Category:Ranks